De repente do riso, se fez o pranto
by Katys
Summary: Gina está com 80 anos e termina de escrever seu livro... Essa fic é a última parte dele... a parte em que ela conta, como foi o dia em que Draco morreu... É uma shortfic bem pequena!
1. De repente do riso, se fez o pranto

**_De repente do riso, fez-se o pranto_**

**_Autora: Katys _**

** Nota de Autora: **É! Resolvi fazer uma fic pequenininha! Rss... Na verdade, eu fiz essa história para minha aula de Redação, mas eu achei tão D/G que resolvi adaptar ela para um fic! O poema que está logo a baixo, é de autoria de uma amiga minha: Thaís P.. Então não pode usar sem autorização, hein!? O título, foi tirado de um poema de Vinícius de Morais, o nome é Soneto de Separação. Quem quiser que eu mande o poema, eu mando! É só me passar o e-mail! E quem não leu, minha fic, Assassina de Aluguel, dá uma lidinha! Por favor!! Ah, e pessoal: Comenta!!!! Rss... Sério! Eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam da minha historinha e do poema! Bjs! E, como sempre:**Bom Apetite!**

_Se todos tivessem seu sorriso_

_Se todos tivessem seu beijo_

_Se todos tivessem sua beleza_

_Se todos tivessem seu cheiro_

_Apagariam minha tristeza_

_Se todos fossem tão carinhosos_

_Se todos fossem tão gentis_

_Eu sentiria nos seus olhos que_

_Se todos fossem iguais a você_

_Com você eternamente iria viver_

"Estávamos bem... estávamos felizes e isso me assustava...Porque me perguntava a todo momento: Por quanto tempo?"

Gina estava com seus 80 anos. Agora, seus antes cabelos ruivos, estavam quase completamente brancos. Seu rosto tão bonito e delicado, mostrava a sabedoria que a idade trazia... Até os seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate haviam mudado. Outrora eles brilhavam sempre de ingenuidade e felicidade, mas agora mostravam serenidade e tristeza...

Ela releu o que havia acabado de escreve com lágrimas no olhos. Deu um profundo suspiro, puxando da alma, energia para continuar, o já seu, grosso livro. Sabia que não teria mais muito tempo de vida, afinal, já estava muito velha.

Olhou para o ponto que havia parado e com mais um longo suspiro continuou escrevendo, com lágrimas correndo livremente pelo seu rosto, molhando por fim a folha.

"Iríamos nos casar em um mês. Meu vestido estava quase pronto. E devo confessar que fiquei linda nele. É tudo tão mais fácil quando estamos com vinte e poucos anos, não?

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem... Harry chegando com os olhos cheio de pesar e pena, enquanto eu conversava e ria com minha amiga costureira. Que no momento, fazia os retoques no grande vestido branco.

Quando notei a tristeza nos olhos do meu grande amigo, pressentir que algo havia corrido com Draco...

Depois disso as lembranças são poucas e confusas... Lembro-me de Harry falando que Draco havia sido vítima de uma emboscada dos comensais, querendo vingança por ele ficar do nosso lado na guerra, enquanto Draco olhava os móveis para a casa que íamos morar... E que não havia sobrevivido...

Ainda me lembro de ter chorado como jamais chorei. Meu pranto era ouvido por quem passasse pela loja. Harry me disse mais tarde, que pessoas paravam para tentar me ajudar, mas que ele as afastava, por respeito a minha dor...

Mas, com o tempo, tudo foi se acalmando e minha dor amenizando. Eu e Harry ficamos mais unidos. Ele me ajudou e com o tempo, acabou me conquistando. Não como Draco, porque amor verdadeiro só se vive uma vez, mas não deixa de ser amor. Um amor mais calmo e sereno, sem tanta paixão, como o amor que sentia por Draco. Nos casamos depois de pouco mais de 6 anos. Logo depois, todos os comensais culpados pela morte de Draco foram presos... O casamento entre eu e Harry dura até hoje... e posso dizer que, até estamos felizes. Eu sei que a vida continua."

- Vovó!!!- chamou um jovem de 25 anos, apreensivo- Vai nascer! Meu filho vai nascer!

Gina, ao ouvir seu neto, sorriu genuinamente. E enxugando as lágrimas, disse com uma voz serena e calma, virando-se para a porta do escritório que estava:

- Se acalme querido. Não adianta ficar nervoso. Já estou indo, deixa só eu terminar de escrever isso. Vai ser rápido, prometo.

O rapaz, já conhecendo a calma e sabedoria de sua avó, sorriu mais tranqüilo e entrou no escritório, sentando ao lado dela. E afagando os cabelos da avó com carinho e admiração, perguntou:

- É o seu livro?

- É sim, Davi... já estou na última parte.- virou para o neto, e segurou sua mão carinhosamente, enquanto olhava para o livro e continuava a escreve-lo com a outra mão.

"Como eu escrevi, a vida continua... Mas existe um frase que gostaria de terminar esse livro. Sobre o dia que Draco me deixou. É de um grande poeta trouxa brasileiro, Vinícius de Moraes:

De repente do riso, fez-se o pranto."

**FIM **


	2. Versão 2

_** b u i center De repente do riso, fez-se o pranto /center /i /b /u **_

_** b i center Segunda versão – Molly Weasley /center /i /b **_

** b N/A:** /b Prometi e está cumprido! Não tive tempo para refazer o cap. anterior... Mas acho que posso fazer isso durante as férias, olhando para o marzão azul! Ai.. sintam inveja... hahaha... vou p/ uma ILHA! Q vida boa!

Agora deixando meus vivas de lado, vamos ao cap.: Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim... simplesmente essa idéia da Segunda versão fluiu sem querer e quando vi escrevi tudo de uma só vez...! FOI UM MILAGRE! Vou seguir o conselho de Mary Granger e vou fazer a visão de Harry... depois disso, não sei o que faço... quem sabe uma carta que Virgínia (ME RECUSO A COLOCAR GINEVRA EM QUALQUER FIC MINHA!) ache que tenha sido escrita por Draco? Fazendo ela lembrar-se do passado? Não sei... são idéias para se pensar... Achei esse drama bonitinho... não é forçado... é apenas a dor da morte de quem se ama. Em todo caso, estarei agradecendo aos comentários maravilhosos de vocês lá no final! Espero que gostem dessa segunda versão da história... Acredito que da próxima vez seja a visão de Harry junto com a reconstrução do primeiro cap. ... Mas tenho q avisar com a maior cara de bunda q vai demorar um pouco, como vou ter q viajar olhinhos brilhando feito louco e sorriso idiota ! Porem naum precisam me ameaçar de morte jah q vou escrever tudinho a beira mar (EH ISSO AÊÊÊÊ!) e publico assim q chegar! Agora pessoal, nesse meio tempo, o q acham de ler Assassina de Aluguel e comentar, hein? PLEASE! Naum custa nada e os botões não mordem... se morderem vcs me avisam q eu passo o tel. do meu psiquiatra, tah? Se naum comentarem fiquem sabendo q terão q pagar minha consulta a ele! E isso eh um absurdo! Hahaha... Bom, espero realmente que comentem essa ficzinha tbm e a Assassina! Muito obrigada para quem leu e para aquelas que comentaram!

Resumindo beeeeeeeeem: b **Bom Apetite! \o\ \o/o/ /b **

"- Virgínia...

- O que é Malfoy?

Gina olhava para seu namorado com uma raiva mal contida nos olhos castanhos. Haviam brigado mais uma vez... Já era costume. Brigavam pelos atrasos, pelas idéias diferentes, pelo jeito oposto de cada um... brigavam até sobre a direção do vento.

Virgínia não sabia quando tudo começou exatamente, nem eu na realidade. De repente um belo dia, na verdade não tão belo pois chovia muito, Draco simplesmente pediu-a em namoro... Quanto tempo? Há uns 11 anos?

Isso... minha memória anda mais fraca ultimamente... foram dois de namoro, um para preparar o casório e se passaram desde de... bem... desde de então seis anos.

Minha filhinha se tornara além de uma ruiva alta e esquia de olhos cor de chocolates tão meigos em também uma mulher forte e determinada e o loiro quase não mudara: Nariz empinado, parecendo querer tocar o teto com ele, audacioso, petulante e arrogante. Os dois com personalidades fortes e explosivas... E era justamente esse o maior motivo das discussões sem sentido.

O engraçado no entanto é que eles eram simplesmente perfeitos um para o outro. Como se fossem um só... Uma só vida, um só amor. Discutiam muito, isso eu não posso negar... Mas era tão puro e genuíno o amor que nutriam um pelo outro que logo a discussões cessavam e davam lugar aos carinhos e beijos quase poetas...

- Casa comigo.

- O que? Você enlouqueceu de vez Malfoy? Acho que o feitiço que lancei fez mal para o seu cérebro... – comentou Gina sarcástica. Não acreditava em uma palavra dele depois que brigavam. Lembro que dizia que ele era uma Doninha Saltitante irritantemente lindo. Não que eu o achasse... era tão sem graça o rapaz.

- Tô falando sério... Casa comigo? – insistiu Draco não acreditando no que estava fazendo, entretanto, ainda mais assustado por parecer que já deveria ter feito o pedido a muito mais tempo, coisa que eu tinha que concordar... DOIS ANOS!

- Draco... Vo... Você... Tá falando sério? – perguntou uma Gina sorrindo destravado. Era visível para qualquer um a felicidade transbordando nos olhos dela.

- É lógico Virgínia... Eu sou do tipo que brinco? Já passei da infância, tomate. – respondeu impaciente tentando esconder a ansiedade e usando o apelido por qual ele a chamava. Ela odiava aquele apelido.

- Sabe Malfoy, para um pedido de casamento ser de verdade você tem que se ajoelhar na minha frente... – comentou ela cínica.

- Você está me saindo muito Malfoy, Weasley... – ele sorria divertido. Sabia qual era a resposta dela, e o medo que estava sentindo ele dizia a si mesmo que não era nada...

- Preciso treinar, vou me casar com um, não é verdade? – justificou antes de abraça-lo. Lágrimas caiam de felicidade. De ambas as faces.

E eu via tudo disfarçadamente... Não que me orgulhe disse, e que estava passando pelo jardim. Tinha ouvido os berros dos dois e qual é minha surpresa ao ver aquela cena... Milha filha se tornaria uma Malfoy e esse pensamento não me agradou muito. Por achar que quem deveria contar a novidade eram eles, fiquei calada e eu lembro como tudo houvesse acontecido ontem:

Foram em casa uma semana depois. Ela já usando um anel de noivado maravilhoso... Minha filha estava tão feliz que nem mesmo nós, a família dela, podemos criticar sua decisão.

Era doloroso, sabe? Ver sua filha única e mais nova tomando um rumo diferente do que você planejara. Ela namorou o Harry por algum tempo e eu desejava silenciosamente que eles reatassem e se casassem. Não que Draco tivesse sido um homem ruim, longe disso até... Para proteger a família se tornara comensal e para agir da maneira que acreditava ser a certa se tornou espião para o nosso lado. Foi uma ajuda e até ouso dizer que sem ele poderíamos ter perdido a guerra. Era um rapaz bom e amava minha Gininha, mas é tão difícil perceber que seus filhos cresceram e que você envelheceu... Tão difícil perceber que não controla mais a vida deles, que não pode protege-los do mal do mundo... Tão difícil perceber que eles não estão mais ao seu lado e sobre suas vistas. Principalmente quando se trata da única filha mulher.

Gina sempre fora protegida por todos os Weasley e hoje me culpo um pouco por não tê-la protegido de uma dor que tenho certeza que a segue até hoje. Vejo isso quando olho nos olhos dela. Eles não brilha mais como antes, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Sofro por saber que ela sofre... e como sofre.

Mas continuando, ele decidiram preparar tudo com calma. Compraram um apartamento em Londres e eu reclamei muito... Afinal, minha filhinha tinha que morar tão longe? Mesmo assim ela apenas sorria, mesmo estando um pouco irritada, e dizia que existia pó de flu para isso... Ela ficou muito sarcástica depois que conheceu o Draco, mesmo que permanecesse com a doçura de sempre.

Fomos escolher o vestido, já que eu não tinha um... Sabe como é... Eu fugi para casar com Artur, e casei com a roupa que estava no corpo e que com certeza estava longe de ser um vestido comum de noiva! Era um vestido curto e florido... Pena que não tenho nem idade, muito menos corpo para usá-lo. Anos bons aqueles...

Onde eu estava? Ah sim! Achamos depois de quase 3 meses procurando o vestido perfeito. E quando digo perfeito é porque ele foi o mais lindo vestido de casamento que vi na vida! Era de uma estilista trouxa... não me lembro do nome, mas pelo preço devia ser muito conhecida. Graças a Merlin que pensando no futuro, já havíamos juntado um dinheiro para o casamento de Gina!

Me recordo que ele era longo e totalmente branco. Haviam pequenos bordados de flores da cintura para baixo. O tecido? Ah o tecido... seda da mais pura. Suave ao toque, parecia que ia se desfazer quando pegávamos...

Gina fora a noiva mais linda que já vi. E não era só porque eu sou a mãe dela, não! O vestido parecia feito para ela. Até na maquiagem havíamos pensado!

Contudo, havia a festa, o casamento, a casa! Era tanta coisa para resolver! Não sei como não enlouqueci!

Draco ficou responsável pela decoração da casa... iria escolher os móveis, a pintura e todas aquelas coisas junto com um arquiteto. Arquiteto esse que em vez de embelezar, apenas causou a desmoronação de tudo!

Eu e Gina ficamos responsáveis pelo resto. A festa não poderia acontecer na Toca, como sempre sonhei porque eram muitos convidados... Não fazíamos idéia onde poderia fazer o casório mais comentado do mundo mágico! Mas aí eis que surge a brilhante sugestão de Hermione, minha nora, que aqui entre nós, sempre foi minha favorita... Fazer tudo, o casamento e a festa, em Hogwarts! O problema era como.

Conversamos muito com a diretora McGonagall. Muito mesmo! No final, ela acabou permitindo, provando mais uma vez que não era aquele cubo de gelo que todos falam que ela é. McGonagall permitiu, entretanto com uma condição: Só fizéssemos a cerimônia quando o colégio entrasse em férias. Tivemos que mais um vez adiar tudo... Foi até bom, na realidade, pois o vestido de Gina precisava de uns últimos retoques da nossa amiga, Amara Bellucci. Uma costureira e tanto.

Procuramos mesmo assim, tudo para a decoração do salão principal e do jardim do castelo. Eram mesas, flores, toalhas, vasos, tapetes e cadeiras que não acabavam mais. E a comida? Pelo menos essa parte o Draco fez questão de pagar e era menos um prejuízo para nós, eu e Artur.

Gina e Draco estavam cansados de tanto corre corre, mas estavam tão felizes... Parecia uma moldura de quadro quando o casal se encontrava. Era como eu e Artur quando jovens. Olhavam como se nada no mundo importasse além deles, e sabíamos que aquele amor duraria a vida inteira. Eram feitos, apesar de clichês a idéia, um para o outro e nem mesmo a morte mudaria aquilo. Realmente, nunca mudou.

Quando faltavam exatos 30 dias para a união dos dois tudo desandou... O sonho simplesmente acabou. E até mesmo o meu sonho de ter um netinho loiro foi por água baixo. Me senti tão impotente diante da minha filha... tão sem forças.

Eu não estava na hora em que Harry apareceu na loja, estava comprando o buquê ao lado e quando o vi abrindo a porta de vidro com aqueles olhos verdes cobertos por uma névoa de tristeza, me assustei. A guerra não havia propriamente acabado, existiam ainda comensais da morte à serem capturados e vez ou outra ocorria um ataque deles. Deixei o buquê em cima do balcão e o vendedor falando sozinho para ir atrás dele.

A cena que vi ficou encravada em minha memória até hoje, quando começo a esquecer das coisas mais corriqueiras.

Lá estava Gina, com aquele vestido maravilhoso olhando assustada para Harry... Sua voz saiu tão fraca que pensei que ela estava passando mal... Antes fosse isso:

- Morto?

- O arquiteto... ele era um comensal disfarçado. Armaram uma armadilha na casa de vocês... e ele não... – Harry parecia juntar forças para falar. Sabia que ainda amava minha filha, mas com o tempo de trabalho em conjunto, havia criado entre ele e Draco um respeito e ouso até dizer, que estavam começando a serem amigos. Ambos haviam perdidos os pais por conta de Voldemort... Ambos eram solitários e amavam a mesma mulher: Gina. Que naquele momento simplesmente fingia que não era verdade o que estava ouvindo. – Gina, Malfoy... eram muitos e ainda não havia alarme na casa. Ele morreu.

- MENTIRA! É TUDO MENTIRA! – Gina começou a gritar parecendo tentar convencer mais a si mesma do que aos outros. Não resisti e comecei a chora baixo. Chamei por ela, mas ela não ouvia. Balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro sussurrando que era mentira.

Olhei para Harry preocupada e ele apenas pediu com um gesto que permanecesse onde estava. Nós dois conhecíamos ela muito bem e sabíamos que ela precisava ficar sozinha... Mas era tão difícil vê-la naquele estado e nada poder fazer... Antes mesmo de eu tentar fazer algo, Gina simplesmente olhou para a porta e começou a andar até ela determinada a encontrar seu noivo. Era desesperadora aquela cena.

Como simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada e Harry estava mais próximo, ele mesmo a segurou, dizendo em meio ao berros dela:

- Gina, vai para onde? Não é seguro ir para lá... Fique calma, por favor.

- PARE! ME LARGA! ELE TÁ VIVO SIM! ME LARGA HARRY! – quando notou que ele não faria isso ela começou a abaixar a voz, deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem – Me larga por favor... Ele tá vivo... Ele... ele... AHHHHHHHH!

Depois do berro ela simplesmente caiu ajoelhada no chão chorando e sussurrando palavras desconexas. Chorava tanto minha pequena que simplesmente não agüentei mais e corri até ela, abraçando-a chorando também.

Era um choro tão sofrido... com tanta dor que dilacerava meu coração ver tamanho sofrimento e desespero. Ela simplesmente chorava sem parar em meu ombro, mas tinha a certeza que ela não me via ali... Na verdade ela comentou certa vez que nem se lembra de mim naquele dia. Estava muito perdida dentro de suas próprias lembranças e sonhos arruinados para notar qualquer coisa.

Não sei como, mas quando olhei para frente, vi Harry pedindo revoltado que pessoas desconhecidas se afastassem da loja, enquanto tentava trancar a porta. Ouvi algumas delas oferecendo ajuda, apesar de não ter como ajudar... Quer dizer... quem pode amenizar o sofrimento de alguém que perde o amor de sua vida?

A morte dispensa ajuda, ela simplesmente vem... E não adianta se preparar com antecedência, ela sempre surpreende. Te deixa sem chão, sem rumo. Agora imagina perder exatamente a pessoa que era a razão de sua vida, que estava entranhada em todos os seus sonhos? Eu não conheço essa dor, pois Artur vive ao meu lado até hoje e mesmo que ele viesse a falecer, nossos sonhos já se realizaram... nossos filhos estão felizes cada um a sua maneira. Por isso não posso dizer com certeza que entendo a dor de minha filha, porque, se pensarmos bem, cada um vê a morte de uma maneira e cada um supera ela também do seu jeito...

Sei que ela ainda não superou totalmente a morte de Draco, mas fico satisfeita ao notá-la voltar a sorrir. Como disse antes, Harry é um homem bom e sei que fará ela feliz. Talvez não tão feliz se ela tivesse vivido com Draco, mas feliz o suficiente para sorrir em alguns momentos e para sonhar novamente...

Desejo tanto que ela seja feliz... tanto que ela chegue na minha idade sabendo que a vida com Harry não fora de todo ruim... que tenha a felicidade de ter netos e quem sabe até bisnetos... Quero tanto que ela viva e deixa de apenas de sobreviver.

Até hoje choro quando lembro daquele dia... Até hoje me emociono quando lembro de seu velório...

Gina com sua postura altiva, permitindo que lágrimas calmas e silenciosas molhassem seu rostinho angelical. Lembro dela pedindo para falar e em meio a algumas fungadas, recitando um rápido poema. Rápido, mas com palavras belas diziam exatamente o que ela sentia. Guardo até hoje uma frase na memória:

"_De repente do riso, fez-se o pranto.""_

- Molly? Liz? Vamos, o casamento já vai começar! – Artur chamou a esposa e sua prima. Parou estranhando quando notou que as duas mulheres haviam chorado. – O que houve?

Molly olhou para seu marido por um momento, depois balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Não iria preocupá-lo atoa. Olhou para Elizabeth, uma mulher até mais velha que ela, e consequentemente mais sábia. As duas se encararam, como que prometendo no silêncio, não comentarem nada sobre a conversa. A vida seguia em frente, afinal. E hoje era o casamento de Gina com Harry... Tinha que sorrir. Sua filha seria feliz.

Virou para o marido e disse calma, enquanto pegava a mão deste:

- Nada Artur... apenas lembranças do passado. Esqueça, é o presente que importa. Deixemos o passado na saudade.

** b N/A2:** /b E ai? O q acharam? Espero de verdade q tenham gostado! Bom, desejo a todos um feliz natal e um maravilhoso ano novo! Que 2006 seja o melhor ano de suas vidas, assim como 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010...

Sejam felizes! Curtam a vida q eh isso q importa! Mts beijos especiais p/ vcs! HOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Agora vamos a parte mais divertida! Os agradecimentos!

b **Mabel** /b - OIIIII! E ai? Vc viu? Postei cap. novo! 11,12 e 13 do Assassina de Aluguel... Da um lida e comenta, claro! Muito Obrigada por comentar minha ficzinha! Valeu msm! Sobre a more de Draco... pode ser q eu coloque... ainda tô pensando... como ta todo mundo pedindo, quem sabe naum coloque a visão de Harry? Ou talvez a de Draco! Naum sei... vou escrever aos poucos essa fic... o q me dê na telha eu coloco, mas com certeza ela naum vai passar de 4 caps. ... Vou terminar de escreve-la agora na ferias e publico qd chegar... aviso lá na Assassina qd atualizar, blz? BRIGADA DE NOVO! Boas festas e bjux p/ vc!

b **Raisa** /b - HELLO! Nossa q saudades de vc! Tão longe! BRIGADA! Adorei seu comentário! Mas conta... qd eh q a srta. vai atualizar sua fic? Tô esperando jah faz mt tempo! Sobre Gina ter ficado com Harry... tadinha! Vc queria q ela ficasse se lamuriando p/ sempre por Draco? Ela ainda demorou 6 anos p/ dar o braço a torcer! Hahaha... Espero q a gente possa se encontrar um dia desse no msn... vc sumiu! Hahaha... Bom, desejo de coração excelentes boas festas p/ vc e todos os seus sonhos realizados! Mt bjões p/ vc tbm!

b **Natalia Moreira** /b - Oiiii! Bom, sinceramente naum sei se fico feliz ou triste por ter feito vc chorar... em todo caso... fiquei super encabulada com seu comentário! MUITO OBRIGADA! AMEI ELE! Fico feliz ao saber q vc gostou! Mt msm! Eu particularmente gosto dessa historinha... principalmente agora, pq me lembra na época em q morava em SP, já q escrevi ela numa aula de Redação qd ainda morava lá... Espero q tenha gostado dessa outra versão... me veio a mente de uma hora p/ outra... escrevi tão rápido e sem parar q ate agora naum acredito nisso! Hahaha... tbm ficaria mt honrada se comentasse de novo essa e minha outra fic... Assassina de Aluguel! Desejo para vc tudo de bom nesse ano e maravilhosas e inesquecíveis festas de final de ano! HOHOHO...

b **Angelina Michelle** /b - HIIIII! Quer dizer q minha fic merece um comentário! Ui ui ui! Q emoção! Hahaha... Muitíssimo obrigada! Fico realmente muuuuuuito feliz q tenha achado isso! BRIGADA! Mas e ai? Li sua fic nova... menina... maravilhosa! ADOREI! Soh naum comentei pq naum deu tempo! Mas qd voltar de viagem e meu teclado voltar a ser o q era (naum tá funcionando algumas teclas! Q tristeza!) eu comento com certeza... mas vc soh publicou no Portal? Bom... PARABENS E OBRIGADA! Ah... atualizei finalmente a Assassina... cap. 11, 12 e 13 no ar! E revelo quem eh o dito cujo do Rafael... Sim, o mundo naum vai acabar! Eu, depois de tanta enrolação foi dizer quem era a criatura! Ai ai... em pensar q em breve a Assassina acaba... naum fica aquele pesar no coração? Mas, enfim... tô aqui p/ agradecer pelo comentário e por ter lido minha ficzinha! BRIGADA MESMOOOOOO! Milhões de bjinhos e espero q tenha inesquecíveis festas de final de ano! HOHOHO...


End file.
